Realizations
by Gremlin25
Summary: Daine and Numair come to realize that their feelings for each other reach beyond simple friendship. But what will they do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a take on how things might have played out if Daine and Numair had not admitted their love for each other in ROTG.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, the world of Tortall and all it's characters are property of the great and powerful Tamora Pierce**

**Chapter 1**

**Gifts**

Daine frowned at her reflection, and tried to remember why in the gods' names she had allowed Thayet to get away with putting on a birthing-day party in Daine's honor. Turning seventeen wasn't worth the amount of fuss and attention the Queen had put into the occasion.

Not only had Thayet insisted on organizing a small get together (to which Daine had replied that she thought their definitions of _small_ might differ on some very base levels), but she had also absolutely refused to give up the idea of dressing Daine for the occasion. "You're the kingdom's only wildmage, and a war hero at that. I won't have you showing up to your own party looking second rate. Not," she injected hastily as Daine rolled her eyes, "That you ever look second rate."

So, here she sat, in a midnight blue dress with gold trim that hugged curves she hadn't even known she had. The sleeves of the dress were off the shoulder, and both neckline and the back of the dress dipped further down than the wildmage would have liked. Still, Daine could not fault the Queen in her choice too much. It _was_ beautiful, and followed the current style of court.

Thayet had spent twenty painstaking minutes applying face paint that just barely showed but still managed to accentuate blue-gray eyes and pouty lips, and was now working on an intricate twist for Daine's smoky brown curls.

Onua, who was sitting on Daine's bed with a curious Kit, burst out laughing at the ire in Daine's expression. "Horse Lords, girl! You look happier when you're mucking stables!"

"I _am_ happier when I'm mucking stables," the girl grumbled, but left it at that, as Thayet had a tendency to tug a little harder on her sensitive curls when she became overly mulish. Apparently, it was enough. "_Ouch!" _She yelled, and jumped. "Gods, Thayet, I'll be going to the dinner bald if you don't stop you're pulling! Don't you have servants you could make do this? Mithros knows they do a well enough job on your hair," she said, a bit enviously. The Queen had shown up at her door already decked out for the occasion in a deep red gown that dipped even lower than Daine's own. Her hair was done up in a complex web of braids. As always, she was stunning.

"Because," Thayet mumbled around a mouthful of pins, "knowing you the poor soul I sent here to do _your_ hair would end up being scared off by a bear that you summoned for just that reason. No, I won't be driven off that easily."

"Actually, she wouldn't even have to summon one, as she can just turn herself into one." Onua piped up unhelpfully from the bed. Kit squeaked her agreement, both of them ignoring Daine's glare, but any retort she might have had was cut off by Thayet's exclamation of "There! Done! Now, go look at yourself in the mirror," she said, gesturing towards the looking glass on the other side of the room that was tall enough to allow Daine to see her full reflection. Sighing like a dejected puppy, Daine stood, staunchly refusing to enjoy the way the light fabric rustled around her as she sulked to the mirror. Once there, however, all thoughts of self pity were erased as she caught her reflection. Standing in front of the mirror was a woman, not the seventeen year old girl she had been just earlier that day. Her eyes looked large on her face, the blue-gray of them accentuated by the blue of the gown, and her lips looked – well – inviting. Her hair was twisted up into a loose knot on her head, tendrils falling to curl softly on her neck and shoulders. The lotions that Thayet had rubbed into it made it shine softly in the candlelight.

"So," Onua announced, "forgive us for our 'violation'?" she asked, wickedly using the term Daine had adopted for what she considered a hostile take over of her body. Daine turned away from her reflection, blushing at the obvious pleasure she had felt at seeing it. "I suppose, but my presents had better be _very_ nice," she said with a sniff.

Thayet laughed, and gave the girl a quick hug. "You look beautiful. I'm sure your mother is feeling very proud of you," she whispered, and to Daine's surprise, she saw tears in the woman's eyes as she pulled back. "Happy birthing day, Daine. The Realm is very lucky to have you, and _I _ am very lucky to have such a good friend."

Daine, annoyance forgotten, squeezed the Queen's arm and smiled. "I'd say I'm the lucky one, but thanks all the same, highness. Now, you'd better go get your king to escort you to the dining room. And...thank you. Even if you show it in vexing ways, it is nice to know you care."

Thayet left with a last smile. Onua stood and walked over to Daine, a small smile on her lips. "She doesn't get emotional over much. She's right, Daine, we are all lucky to have you."

Daine sighed, a blush rising on her cheeks, and mumbled a thanks. Onua, seeing her discomfort at the praise, just laughed, and clasped the girl on her shoulder. "I'll see you at your dinner."

Daine let out her breath as Onua shut her door, and sat on her bed, only to jump up again as she realized she hadn't spread out her gods-blasted skirts. _I've wrinkled them before I even got to the party,_ she thought, irate with herself. Kit let out a high pitched whistle, and Daine knew that any wrinkles she had caused would now be straightened out. Gathering the dragon in her arms, she whispered "Thanks, Kit. I don't know what I'd do without you. I suppose we should be getting to dining room soon."

She cringed at thought of showing up with no escort to her own party, and then shrugged. She would just have to push through it. While she had had plenty of suitors ask to escort her, she had refused. She sighed, wishing she had not been so hasty. Since the war ended, she had been receiving much more male attention than she was comfortable with, especially when she considered the reasons behind their attentions. For the most part, she thought it might have something to do with Jonathan's announcement of her 'heroism' during the immortals war. It was complete frivolity, in her opinion. She had just been protecting her home, and if that made her a hero, than every soldier in the army deserved the attentions she had received. A giggle escaped from her lips as she imagined some of her swains serenading an old, grizzled soldier as he stood guard on the castle wall.

Before she could make a move to leave the room, a knock sounded on her door. Exasperated, she called for the person to enter. Couldn't she have one moment to herself? The door opened, and in walked her friend and teacher, Numair Salmalin, looking resplendent in his black dress robes.

"Magelet, I thought you might want a....um...someone to..." His voice petered out mid sentence as he caught sight of her, and she blushed as he stared. "Mithros, Magelet, you look...stunning." She nervously straightened her skirts under his gaze. "You don't think it's too much?" She asked, unnerved by his expression.

"No, I think you look...quite beautiful. Like a lady. I suppose that's what you are, though, isn't it? Not that I didn't realize it before," he said quickly, as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You're just...quite lovely. That dress is lovely," he finished lamely.

She relaxed at his obvious discomfort, and smiled up at him. "Well, you look quite good yourself, Master Salmalin," she said in a teasing tone to cover the genuine jump her heart had done at the sight of him. Almost a full foot taller than her, he had a long dark main tied back in a horsetail. Dark eyes and complexion accompanied by a sensitive full mouth made Numair an attractive man, as was proved by his many famous, or possibly infamous, affairs at court. He was dressed in long, dark robes with a deep midnight blue shirt that, she was shocked to notice, matched her own attire. His eyes met hers, and for a moment all teasing fell from her own as she saw something spark within them - a strange excitement, and one that she had seen crop up frequently in the past months, during and after the clean up of the war. And then it passed, and he returned her smile, offering an arm to her with a bow. "I believe you need an escort to the ball, milady?" he asked with an air of grandeur. Giggling, she rested her hand on his arm as they started for the door.

Before they had taken more than a stop, though, he stopped. She stumbled, and would have fallen if it weren't for her grip on his arm. He slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot! Your presents! I wanted to give them to you before your party." He cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his robes. Daine raised her eyebrows, wondering what could possibly make him seem so nervous, but quickly forgot these thoughts as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small square package wrapped in brown cloth.

She took it from his outstretched hands, curious, and undid the tie that was keeping the wrap in place. Cautiously, she unfolded the fabric until a small leather book lay in her hands. She gasped at the intricate dyes that had been used to form a picture on the supple leather. It was a picture of her parents. Wieryn stood in nothing but a loincloth, face serious, antlers towering over her mother, who was beaming up at him, feet bare. At their feet was the badger god, who stared straight out of the picture, a familiar look of annoyance on his face.

'It's a journal," Numair whispered. "So you always have someone to confide in. I had Volney Rain dye it. He saw your parents and the badger when they visited over fall solstice." Something in his voice made her look up, but his face was blank.

"Numair, it's wonderful. I love it." She smiled up at him, and his eyes softened, causing her heart to jump a little. Her smiled turned wicked as she thought of something. "But I _believe_ you said _presents_, as in plural."

He laughed quietly, and pulled something else from his robes. It was a small box, similar in make to the one that had held the sapphire drops he had given her for midwinter a few year ago. She raised her eyebrows, and was surprised to see a small blush form on his cheeks. He practically shoved the box into her hands, and she took it from him gingerly. A small thrill of excitement went through her as she opened it. Nestled in folds of velvet was a small ring. She stared at it, an unbidden thought racing through her mind before she quickly pushed it away as ridiculous.

The band was a delicate silver that wrapped around a small blue stone. "It symbolizes friendship," Numair said. "This way, you'll...have something to remember me by."

She stared at him, suspicion in her face. "Something to confide in? A ring to remember you by? Numair, are you planning on leaving?" The last word came out as a squeak, and a genuine stab of fear coursed through her.

He looked down. "No, no, of course not. I'll always be here for you, magelet. It's just...you're growing up," he motioned to her dress as if giving proof of this phenomena, "and soon you'll be...starting a family of your own, finding your own way through life..." he sounded fair depressed over the thought, and after staring at him for a minute, realized this wasn't a thought that was new to him. The ring and journal were proof of that.

She snorted, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "That's fair ridiculous!" She said, amusement coloring her voice. "Numair. Last time I thought I'd lost you, _I tore down a castle!_ Not to mention stopped an army in its tracks. Do you really think I'd leave you willingly?" She shifted uncomfortably at the last sentence, but her eyes were steady as she looked up at him. "You're my teacher, not to mention my best friend -" She held up her hand to cut off what he was about to say, " - and I'll never just _leave_ you. Besides, your daft if you think I'm going to run off and have babies in the next decade!"

A smile played on his lips. "Sweet, you have a funny way of stating things. Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up to ward off her glare, "no more talk about you running off with some young buck!"

She relaxed, and walked over to her dresser to set her journal on it. Before she turned away, she rubbed her hand over the cover with a sigh of appreciation. "It _is _beautiful," she said, and looking down at her finger, added "Both of them are."

He walked over to stand next to her. "The ring is spelled not to catch, and it will never fall from your finger unless you wish it to." She turned and gave him a hug, which he returned in earnest. She breathed in his scent of soap and spices, then pulled back, beaming up at him. "Thank you."

He took a step back, and she took his proffered arm. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep everyone waiting." She agreed, and they headed towards the dining hall together.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly set up, with a fun bit of fluff!**

**To eweknow: Thanks for the praise! I'll do my best to update a little more frequently...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

Chapter 2

Attack of the Suitors

Daine put down her spoon with a satisfied sigh, and looked around. The dining hall had been converted into an explosion of color. Green and copper mage lights floated near the ceiling, and ribbon of the same colors drifted from the rafters and made arches across the walls. For the fifth time that night, she huffed at what she felt was over-kill on the decorations. She had also been correct in her assertion that Thayet's version of a small guest list would differ significantly from her own.

The wild mage had been given the place of honor on Thayet's right, and had enjoyed a full, uninterrupted conversation with the Queen about the Rider's new load of ponies, a rarity with Thayet's busy schedule. Now, dinner was being cleared away, and the musicians had begun to play music for dancing. On her other side, Numair turned from his conversation with Lindhall to smile at her over Kit's head, who was perched on a stool between them. "Looks like the dancing will be starting up soon."

Daine smiled back, feeling herself warm under his gaze. "Yes, well, I think I'm too full to _walk_, let alone dance!"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm afraid you might not have much of a choice. There are a lot of appreciative eyes on you tonight, Daine. I'm not the only one who noticed how pretty you look."

She felt a thrill of pleasure at his praise, but shook her head at his words. "_Me?_ I think you're mistaken – they must be looking at the Queen. I don't know that _anyone_ could look pretty sitting next to her."

"Doubting my work?" Thayet said from her left, and Daine turned to see her friend regarding her with raised eyebrows.

The girl laughed and shook her head. "Never. I don't know that you've ever failed at a thing you've tried, majesty."

Rolling her eyes, Thayet turned back to her husband to resume the conversation they'd been having before she overheard Daine's comment. Numair stood and offered his hand to help her from her seat. She graciously accepted his help – she hadn't been kidding about how full she was from the feast. She asked Kit if she wanted to come, but the dragon shook her head, and bounced off to do some exploring of her own. They made their way to the edge of the dance floor, where others had already begun gathering, and chose seats on the lush couches placed there for dancers to rest their feet. Daine let out a sigh of relief to be sitting again.

"You'll have to save me a dance, Magelet," Numair said suddenly, amusement and what looked like annoyance on his face. Before she could ask what was funny, her attention was diverted to a young noble who had come to stand in front of her. Handsome in a rakish sort of way, he had dusty brown hair and a pretty face that struck a vague chord in her memory. She frowned at the hand he was offering as realization dawned. "Would you be so kind as to grant me this dance, lady?" He asked in a smooth, refined voice.

In her mind, she was listing off all the bawdiest swear words she had learned from the palace guards. She'd barely had two minutes to digest her dinner! Her face, though, showed none of her ire, and she smiled graciously, as Kuri had taught her, and placed her hand in his. As she followed the noble onto the dance floor, she threw one last glare at Numair over her shoulder.

As they took their positions on the dance floor, the boy drew her closer than was strictly appropriate, his hand wandering dangerously low. As she frantically tried to recall his name while figuring out how to get away from him without causing a scene, he said, "You look quite lovely tonight, Mistress Daine," and looking in his eyes she saw that he meant it. Of course, she could also see _exactly_ what he would like to do about how lovely she looked by the way his gaze roved downward, and her temper flared.

"Why, thank you sir. But, I'm sorry; I seem to have forgotten your name. Would you be so kind as to remind me?" She asked, smile sweet.

His eyes flickered with anger for a moment before he hid it behind his smooth features. Obviously, her guess that he wasn't used to being forgotten had been right. His answer, however was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Diane sighed with relief as she saw her friend Evin standing next to them with a grin. "Can I cut in?" he asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Before her suitor could protest, she pulled away and gratefully took Evin's hand without a backwards glance. "Od's bobs! I thought I was going to have to ruin my party and knock him on his rear," she said with a laugh. "Thank you for saving me _and _the party, Evin."

He laughed. "It was the noble I was worried about! Poor man had no defense. I heard that last comment, you wicked girl."

She rolled her eyes, relaxing in the company of her long time friend. "I'm glad the seventh rider group could make it," she said. "It wouldn't be a party without someone to pull a roll from my ear."

He shook his head. "You've grown into a mighty fine woman since the day when Onua brought you home. We're all very proud of you Daine. Happy birthing day." Before she could answer, the song had ended, and with a grin that told her he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking, disappeared into the crowd. She shook her head with a chuckle. What was with everyone being so gods-blasted sentimental today? Before she could think further on it, however, there was another boy who she recognized as one of last year's trainees standing at her elbow. She stared at him in shock as he held a hand out to her before remembering her manners.

Three dances and five partners later (there had been a lot of cutting in, to the apparent disappointment of some of the men), Daine still had not had a moment to sit down. She was sure that she would sink into madness if she had to deal with one more wandering hand or stuttering flatterer. As the song ended, she thanked her partner, another noble whose name she had already forgotten, and practically ran for some couches in the corner where she would be partly hidden from view. Gratefully, she sat down, accepting a wine glass from a passing page and fanning her warm face.

"Tired?" She jumped, startled at the voice behind her, and barely managed not to dump her wine down the front of her new dress. "And jumpy, too, I see." Alanna sat down across from her, and laughed at her expression. "I'm sorry, Daine, I can't help it. All of those boys…they're following you around like ducklings."

"Well, they'd better just find a mew ma, because I won't be leading them to water!" the girl exclaimed, but the knight just laughed harder. Daine scowled at her, vexed. "And a big help you are! I should have known you've been watching, and doing nothing at all to save me!"

"Daine, bandits I can save you from. Spidrens I can save you from. Suitors…" she shook with repressed laughter "…suitors you'll have to figure out for yourself."

Daine glared at the red haired woman for a moment before she gave into her amusement and chuckled. "Maybe they've given up," she said hopefully.

Alanna rolled her eyes. "They may have gone to the corner to lick their wounds, but believe me, they'll be back Men _never_ know when to give up!" With that, the Champion patted Daine's knee and stood up. "Well, I'd better go find my husband and make sure he's not harassing any pretty women." Daine giggled as she walked away, thankful for such good friends.

Relaxing against the back of the couch, she listened to the sounds of the party, eyes half shut. After a few minutes, the girl sighed, knowing she was being rude, hiding out at her own party. Maybe she could convince Numair to give her a few dances. Most men would not brave the realm's most powerful mage to cut in for dance. And the thought of dancing with Numair held a certain appeal…she stood, too lost in her train of thought to notice the two men who had scrambled towards her at her appearance. Both were men she had already danced with, and had disliked for their arrogance.

"Excuse me, mistress Daine, could I ask you for…"

"Milady, would you be so kind as too…"

Two voices vied for her attention at once, and she stopped, shocked, and looked first at one handsome, annoyed face, and then at another, both with hands extended. Feeling overwhelmed, she looked back and forth between them, unsure as to what she should do in such a situation. Her expression must have been amusing, because she heard a whoop of laughter close to her that sounded suspiciously like a certain red headed knight she knew.

"Oh for…" She was cut off as the youth on her right – a wiry, blonde boy from one of the northern fiefs - spoke to the boy to her left, a sturdy Bazhir.

"I'm sorry," he said, and his arm curved around her waist, pulling her towards him, "but I believe the lady would prefer to dance with me." She stiffened against the unwanted touch, but was again cut off from speech as the Bazhir grabbed her upper arm.

"No, I _believe_ she would prefer _my_ company." He tugged her towards him with more force than was necessary, pulling her off balance. Many months spent traveling with the Riders had given her good reflexes, and she quickly moved her foot to regain her balance. What her travels had _not_ prepared her for, however, was wearing a long, heavy gown in tense situations. Her foot caught on the hem of her dress, and with a gasp, she found herself falling. She tried to tuck herself into a roll, but the young Bazhir still had her arm in his hand, robbing her of the mobility she needed to fall at least somewhat gracefully. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes for what she knew was going to be a painful and humiliating meeting with the flagstones. After a moment, however, she realized she was no longer falling and opened her eyes.

Black fire had broken her fall. Both men stared at her, jaws open in shock, the Bazhir still holding onto her arm. "And what, may I ask," a dangerously pleasant voice said from behind her, "are you two doing with my student?"

Her arm was dropped as if it had suddenly grown hot, and both youths backed up as Numair's magic set her on her feet. "Um…well…"

"I think it would be best if you both found different dance partners for the duration of the evening." Though his voice had not once been raised, Daine felt a chill run up her spine at his tone, and thanked the gods that it was not directed at her.

"Y-yes sir…"

"Right away…" And they were gone before she could so much as get a word in edgewise.

Daine turned; eyebrows raised she faced her one time teacher, who, actually, looked quite calm. "You're such a bully," she teased, trying to cover her embarrassment at almost being taken down by a pair of suitors.

He grinned. "Being a black robed mage _does_ have its benefits," he said, looking a bit smug.

"What, alienating the nobles when they're unfortunate enough prick your protective side?" Jon said from next to them, voice wry. Daine looked at the king to see if he was truly angry, but saw only amusement in his eyes. Noticing her scrutinizing him, he winked at her. "They _did_ deserve it, though. Hopefully next time they'll be a bit gentler while handling a lady."

Daine snorted at his description of her as a 'lady' as Numair sidled next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Giving her a squeeze, he softly asked if she was alright. Rolling her eyes at his concern, and a little red with embarrassment at having needed to be saved in such a ridiculous situation, she nodded. "It'll take more than a couple of fluff headed nobles to bother me."

He visibly relaxed. "So you weren't…interested…in either of their attentions?" She gave him such an incredulous look that he laughed. "No? Well, then, I really don't feel bad for giving them a scare."

Jon looked at them, eyebrows raised, and then shrugged. Daine was about to ask what he was thinking of when the Ambassador of Carthak appeared with a question about farming practices in northern lands. Daine gave him a cheerful wave as he was pulled away, giggling at his expression. It was obvious that the king did _not_ want to talk about irrigation.

"Would you like to get some fresh air?" Numair asked, and she nodded eagerly, letting him lead her to one of the smaller balconies overlooking the gardens, where a large potted plant hid them from the sight of most of other guests. Once there, she took a deep breath of the fresh air and leaned against the railing, happy for the sudden isolation.

Numair leaned his lanky form next her hers. They stood in companionable silence for a few moments before he spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your rescue sooner. I just thought…that you might be enjoying the attention."

Hands on her hips she turned to him. "You _what_? Why in the world would I enjoy a bunch of slobbering, desperate nobles pawing over me all night?"

"Magelet, I sometimes forget you're not like other girls." He paused. "No, that's not true. I never forget. I just…want to make sure you're not missing out on any of the experiences that most young women crave. The realm's need of your powers…well, I'm afraid they may have gotten in the way of your youth."

She was silent for a moment as she thought on his words. True, some girls might regret the absence of such things, but not her. "Numair, I've…loved every moment of my life since I came to Tortall. I'm been given so much…a home…friends who love me…" she gestured back towards the dance floor. "My life is full to the brim with anything I could ever want."

They fell back into silence for some minutes before he spoke again, changing the subject. "I do believe you owe me a dance still." Daine groaned, and then laughed at his shocked look. She knew he wasn't used to that particular reaction when he asked a woman to dance. "Please, it's not that I don't want to dance with you, it's just…" she looked towards the entrance with a slightly panicked face. She _really _didn't want to go back inside!

He smiled, understanding lighting his face. "Well, we can hear the music just fine from out here," he announced, and held a hand out to her expectantly. She stared at it for a moment until she realized his intentions, and smiled up at him. Taking his hand, she stepped forward into his arms with far more anticipation than she had felt with any other partner that evening.

She sighed as his hand found her waist, and he swept her into the dance. He looked into her face with such a tender expression that she lost her footing, almost falling for a second time that day. The hand around her waist pulled her closer to help her regain her balance, and unthinking, she sank into his embrace. Laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

A small, strained chuckle escaped him. "Magelet," he murmered into her hair, "it's difficult to dance with you standing so close." She nuzzled the bit of chest hair peeking out from his shirt, and he stiffened. Daine thought he might pull away, but after a moment he tightened his arms around her. They slowly moved to the music, a pretense of a dance, and she shuddered at the feelings coursing through her body, setting her on fire.

A voice broke through the fog that her mind had become. "Numair? Daine? Jon and Thayet are looking for you…" Numair, looking distinctly uncomfortable, jumped away from her as Alanna appeared around the corner. Daine stumbled at his abrupt departure, but this time steadied herself without his help. Face flaming, heart still racing from their embrace, she spun to face Alanna.

"Um, coming," she squeaked, ignoring the way the knight stopped to look at them suspiciously. "I was – we were - just…um…getting some fresh air."

"Yes…I suppose you would need some after being so_ viciously_ attacked," the woman said with a wicked grin, letting Daine know she had witnessed the scene with the two boys. Daine sighed, knowing she wouldn't be living this night down for a _very _long time, and let Alanna usher her inside, trying not to wince at the barrage of noise and colors that hit her as she stepped through the entrance. Numair trailed behind them, and though she couldn't bring herself to brave a look back at him, her tingling nerves told her he was there. What had that embrace been about? There was no denying her growing feelings for Numair, and she frantically tried to figure out what they were about. She had a feeling this was no passing crush. True, he had been acting fair strange lately...but did that mean he returned her feelings?

When she reached Jon and Thayet, they politely excused themselves from a conversation with a delegate to speak with her. "Well, I suppose you're wondering what our present is to you?" Jon asked.

"P-present? But…" Daine looked around at the party, and down at the dress that she knew had cost the queen a fortune. Jon laughed. "Well, if you don't want your present, you don't have to take it, but if I were you I'd hear it before making up your mind." Curiosity piqued, Daine nodded. Numair moved to stand at her side, and she saw that George has also joined them for the conversation.

"In light of your unerring service to the crown," Thayet started, "we've decided that you deserve some time to yourself – to rest, and to recover. We realize it's been a hard year for you," she said, voice quiet.

Daine brightened. While she loved her home, and felt no ill will for the schedule she'd had to keep to protect it, some rest did sound pleasant. "And," Jon continued for his wife, "Since you are undeniably attached at the hip, we though Numair might also enjoy some time off," he said with a grin.

Beaming, the girl looked up at the mage, and saw a look of relief similar to what she was feeling. There was no doubt that they would be hard pressed to keep up the schedule they'd been living since the barrier had broken. Even with the war ending, there was so much clean up to do that no one had rested. Jon was right; the last year _had_ been tough.

"So," Alanna said, looking suspiciously unconcerned as she studied her nails, "Where will you be spending this time off?"

Daine and Numair looked at each other, and simultaneously said "Home." Meaning, of course, Numair's tower, which was located next to Pirate's Swoop.

Alanna let out a whoop. "I was hoping you'd say that! I will also be heading home with my dear, sweet husband," everyone chuckled at her somewhat indubitable description of the ex thief and current spy master of the realm, "and now we can travel together."

They spent the next few minutes chatting excitedly about travel plans, until Daine's yawns became so frequent that Jon suggested that she retire. Nodding her agreement, she said her goodbyes to her friends and collected Kit. As she made her way out of the large dining hall, she saw the two young lads who had almost knocked her over sitting in a corner together drinking mead, apparently forming a bond over their shared rejection.

**Please review! This is my first fic, and I welcome any and all feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. Midterms + graduation announcements + needy family created a perfect storm to keep me from doing any writing at all for a few weeks.**

**Also, a super thank you to my smart, funny, beautiful, and altogether wonderful beta Sylvanius, without you I would surely never get my fic written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Tortall or any of its amazing characters. Only Tamora Pierce can claim the honor.**

Chapter 3

Travel

Daine shifted in her saddle, craning her neck around for a last look at Corus before it disappeared between the trees. They had left the palace at dawn, and she shed her cloak as the heat of the sun baked the last of the morning chill from the air. Beside her Alanna was beginning to cheer up as the morning wore on. Daine thought it might have something to do with the last vestige of Corus disappearing behind them and felt a thrill of excitement at being on their way to Pirate's Swoop and hopefully a break from the frantic pace their life had taken since the barrier had disappeared. Twisting the other way, she glanced at Numair, who still lay across the saddle for all appearances fast asleep.

_Will you quit fidgeting?_ Cloud said irritably. _We won't get there any faster, and you'll only annoy me._

Daine apologized to the mare, and did her best to relax, not wanting to face the wrath of her loyal but cranky horse. She could feel the careful thoughts of Spots from beside her, trying his best to keep the wizard atop of him from falling. She grinned, and told him he was a wonderful, patient horse, and that Numair would surely be lost without him. _Well, he'd at least be on the ground,_ the horse said, and Daine giggled. From the opposite side of Alanna, George leaned forward to look at her, one eyebrow raised in question. She filled her friends in on the transaction, and Alanna grinned.

"You can tell Spots that a powerful, respected mage such as myself would never do something as undignified as falling from his horse," a sleepy voice said from next to her, and she turned to see Numair sitting up looking for all the world as if he really _had_ just woken up from a nap. Daine snorted, clearly remembering the two times he had fallen asleep and slipped from his saddle but said nothing – she had promised him she would keep silent about the incidences – and he grinned at her, clearly thinking of the same thing.

"Yes, well, those of us who know you can only claim that you are powerful. We're not so sure about the respectable part," Alanna said cheekily from beside them.

"Not anythin' good about bein' respectable. We common folk leave that up to the nobles," George said, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Um, George, technically you _are_ a noble," Daine said with a grin, referring to the land and titles the King had given him years ago.

"In name only, pet, in name only," he said with a sigh. "Me ma can attest for that."

Daine laughed, and relaxed in her saddle as her friends continued with their banter. Lazily, she extended her awareness to the forest surrounding the road. A young chipmunk was slowly building up his stores for the Big Cold, his first on his own since leaving the care of his mother. A blue jay sang a hello to her, and she smiled, complimenting him on his song.

"Daine?" A voice called her back to herself, and she saw that Numair was talking to her, the full attention of his dark eyes focusing solely on her for the first time that day. Stupidly, she stared back at him, unable to concentrate while his eyes pierced into hers. She swallowed and tried to speak but all that came out was a gruff squeak. She cleared her throat and tried again, face heating up at George's chuckles. "What?"

"I asked are you ready to stop for lunch?" She nodded, just now realizing that she was feeling quite hungry. She'd been too tired to eat much that morning. They stopped their horses under a tree next to the road that provided shade and grass for the horses to graze on. They didn't bother with a fire, and ate bread and cheese in comfortable silence. Daine missed Kit, who had decided to stay behind with Tkaa, but Zek had come along, though he had only woken to the promise of lunch, blinking as he climbed from a pouch in Cloud's saddle bag. She smiled at the creature's laziness and gave him some dried fruit. He took it and settled on her shoulder. _How long until we get to the stork man's home?_ He asked sleepily.

"Oh, we have awhile yet." Her eyes brightened. "You'll like it! We live in this tall tower, and the very top has walls made of _glass_! It's fair beautiful, with the view of the ocean, and Pirate's Swoop..." She trailed off as she saw Numair looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked, exasperated by his staring.

"_We_ live in a tall tower?" Alanna said, voice amused. Daine knew her cheeks had turned a bright red by the burning she felt there. "Well that is...Numair lives there." She finished lamely, felling a little hurt that Numair took offense to her thinking of his tower as home. _That's fair stupid, _she told herself sternly. _After all, it isn't your home. You just stay there sometimes._ She tried to ignore the ache she felt in her chest and the stinging in her traitorous eyes, and went to put Cloud's saddle back in place. _Why are you sad?_ Zek asked.

This time, she refrained from answering the animal out loud. _I don't know_. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "It _is_ your home too magelet, if you want it to be. There's nothing I have that I wouldn't share with you." Heart lifting, she smiled up at Numair's height, breath catching at the tenderness in his eyes. They stood like that for long moments, until Alanna cleared her throat. Daine blushed as she saw that the knight and her husband were already mounted, impatient to go, and quickly mounted as Numair went to do the same on Spots.

_What was that about?_ She asked Cloud, who snorted and shook her head.

_You know, for someone who has come so far in the last years, you're fairly clueless,_ was Cloud's only answer, and nothing Daine could say would convince the pony to elaborate.

Daine sighed with relief as first the smell and then the sight of the ocean reached the travelers a few days later. She was excited to get to Pirate's Swoop, and beyond that to her rooms in Numair's tower. They camped in a spot that was familiar from summer training with Rider Trainees. A small smile quirked at the corner of her lips as she remembered her first summer in Tortall. It grew into a wide grin when she recalled some trouble she'd gotten into while meditating.

"What's funny, magelet?" Numair's soft voice said from beside her.

"Remember the time I stopped my own heart while meditating?"

He frowned. "Yes, but I do not see why _that_ should amuse you. You were _dead_ -"

"You threw such a fit!" She said with a giggle. "It was the first time I'd seen the dramatic flair that you're so known for," she teased.

Alanna laughed from next to her. "You have certainly kept life exciting since you came into our lives. You _are_ perfect fodder for our favorite mage's 'dramatic flair.' Why do you think he likes you so much?"

Numair sighed. "Years later, and you still strive to turn my student against me." He turned sorrowful eyes towards Daine, and she laughed.

"Well, if it hasn't worked to drive me away yet, then it probably won't! I suppose you're stuck with me." She said, and a real happiness lit in his eyes. Daine's heart did a painful jump in her chest, and she looked away quickly. _I'm being ridiculous. This is _Numair_ for gods' sakes! Why am I acting like an attention starved puppy around him? _she mind spoke to Cloud, who just shook her head and snorted at her friend.

"I'm going to go down to the beach and see if I can't hear the dolphins." She said rather glumly, and shuffled towards the beach, but not before she saw Numair's rather confused look at her change of tone. _Great, now he thinks I'm some moody female who can't keep her head on straight. _Deep down, she knew that Numair would never think so badly of her, but for some reason she couldn't stop the glum direction her thoughts had been taking lately when she thought about him.

She took off her boots and rolled up her pants when she reached the water's edge, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty and power of the huge expanse of blue-gray water unfolding before her. A seagull called a greeting to her as it rode the currents above her, and for a moment she contemplated joining her, but decided she'd rather explore the water. Stepping into the chilly water she found, to her delight, that there _were_ dolphins in her range, and they were quite close. Forgetting for a moment that she was grumpy, she gleefully stripped out of her clothes after a quick look to be sure neither of her male companions were watching and then waded further into the ocean. Shivering, she made her way into deeper water as quickly as possible. When she was submerged to her chest, she shifted, the shape of a dolphin feeling rather strange after so long away from salt water. As she finished, the pod of dolphins joined her, calling out a greeting, and she followed them into deeper water.

An hour later, Daine emerged from the ocean, smile wide despite her shivering. _That was fair _wonderous_! _She mind called to Zek, who sat somberly on the shore.

_It looked cold._ He said. _The stork man is worrying about you. He was here, but left when he saw you coming back._

"Oh." He must have seen that she wouldn't have any clothes on, and left as soon as her human head broke surface. She sighed. He was still fair protective of her and didn't like it when she went out of his range without letting him know where she was going first. She had gone further than she meant to, getting caught up in the feel of cool water rushing past her sleek body, the safety of pod surrounding her.

After dressing she hiked back to their camping spot, teeth chattering. Alanna and George sat side by side on a log by the small fire George had built. The smell of stew reached Daine's nose, and she eagerly approached the warmth of fire and food.

"Have a nice swim?" A calm voice said from behind her as she sat, and she jumped.

"Odds bobs, Numair! You scared me!" She said, accepting a bowl of stew from a chuckling Alanna. "And yes, it was wonderful! Erm...sorry about swimming out of range without warning you first," she said nervously, studying his face surreptitiously from the corner of her eyes as he took a seat next to her.

"You're old enough to go where you will without my permission, Daine," he said, for all the world looking composed, but she knew him well enough that the tightness around his eyes gave him away.

"I know. But you still worried, and I'm still sorry," she said softly with a small touch to his arm. He relaxed and returned her tentative smile while slipping his arm around her and giving a squeeze. Before he could remove his arm as he usually did she leaned into him. He kept his arm where it was, and she felt herself warming up as she ate her stew.

"So ye went swimmin eh? Seems a mite cold for that." George spoke up, startling Daine out of a comfortable haze.

"Mmm. I shape shifted to a dolphin. They do better at keeping warm than my two legger form."

George gave her a crooked grin. "Animals seem to do a lot better at many things than us two leggers. I wonder sometimes why you bother shifting back."

Alanna rolled her eyes, and Daine smiled as she answered. "Well, there's a few things that keep me wanting to be human." She involuntarily looked up at Numair, and her breath hitched when she realized he had turned his head so that his face was just inches from her own, and a tender look had captured his features. The arm that wasn't around her shoulders reached forward and he brushed a still damp lock from her face. Snuggling closer into her friend's side, it took her a moment to realize Alanna was speaking.

"...remember, she almost _didn't _come back once, after the way her village treated her. It's interesting, but I don't know that she has to return to human form, as most mages do when they shape shift." Daine forced her gaze to the red head, and nodded, but it was Numair who spoke.

"Yes, actually, I've thought about that before. According to some readings I've found..." he leaned forward eagerly to answer Alanna, and Daine sighed. There was no stopping him now. Regretfully, she stood to gather dishes. It was her turn to wash.

By the time she had finished washing, drying, and packing up the dinner dishes, Alanna had disentangled herself from the conversation with Numair and was laying out her and George's joint bedroll. Daine grabbed hers and laid it out close to Numair's, a small shiver wracking her body as a cool night breeze blew across their campsite. Deciding it was going to be a chilly night, she called an invitation to some of the small animals around her to share her bed roll and some warmth with her as she crawled in and slipped out of her outerwear. Zek cuddled up next to her neck. _Cold,_ he said with a sigh. She tugged up the covers so they covered him more.

"Goodnight, Magelet." She turned to see Numair lying in his bedroll not five feet from her.

"Are you going to be cold?" She asked with concern. "I can ask some of my friends to crawl in with you and help you keep warm."

He made a face. "And smell like animal in the morning? I'll take my chances with the cold," he teased.

She smiled, but Alanna cut her off before she could say anything. "You just need to find a _human_ someone to _s_hare your bedroll with, Daine, it's much warmer that way."

"Oh, yes, I'll just pop on down to the closest village and ask one of the stable boys ever so nicely if he would mind _terribly_ sleeping in my bed and keeping me warm?" Daine said with a snort.

"You'd have quite a few takers, I think," George said with a laugh.

Daine sighed at the player's joke, and looked over at Numair, who's face seemed torn between anger and need. "Numair...?"

Instead of answering her unworded question, he just turned away from her. "Goodnight, Daine."

"Night." Even to her own ears the word sounded forlorn.

One of her friends had torn her bedroll. Literally. She was shivering despite the warmth of small bodies wrapped around her. Freezing air whispered its way across her body and she scowled as she tried to arrange her bedding so that the long tear that stretched from her breasts to her knees wasn't letting air in. Soon she gave up with a huff, and curled into a miserable ball, resigned to her fate of a cold night. She thought about shifting into something with thick fur, but knew she would only turn back into a human the moment she fell asleep.

"Daine?" A sleepy voice said next to her. Her heart chattered in her chest as she turned her head to see Numair sitting up in the moonlight with a concerned look on his face.

"N-Numair. One of my f-friends ripped my sleeping bag. By t-the smell it was a badger." She wrinkled her nose and wondered if the God of badgers was watching one of his subjects ruin the night for his long time ward.

The mage swore. He looked oddly torn. "I – I can't fix it magelet. My magic has built up too many reserves...I think I might just ruin it if I tried." She nodded. Daine had guessed as much and that was why she hadn't woken her former teacher. Another shiver wracked her body and she heard Numair sigh, and the rustling of blankets. "Come here, Magelet." Shocked, she spun her head to stare at Numair, who had thrown his blankets back and was looking at her with a half expectant, half strangled face. After her initial shock she scrambled to leave her bedroll, eager for _any_ type of warmth. Besides, they'd fallen asleep with each other before. It really wasn't that strange. _Than why am I so blasted giddy about it?_ She asked herself.

Daine scrambled into his bedroll and snuggled into his warmth. Numair pulled the roll around the both of them. It was a tight fit, and Daine had to turn on her side so that she wasn't hanging out of the warm covers. She pushed up against Numair, snuggling into his warmth. Another shiver wracked her body and after a moment of hesitation she felt Numair wrap his arm around her body and pull her closer to him. The girl breathed a sigh of relief at the heat coursing through her. Behind her the mage slowly relaxed, and she felt herself fall into a deep sleep, content.

Daine woke in stages. The first thing she was aware of was how comfortably warm she was. With a sigh of happiness she snuggled closer into the source of heat, and something tightened around her waist to pull her closer. The next thing she noticed was the smell. It wrapped around her, a familiar yet exciting mixture of spices and soap. She felt the weight of Zek wrapped around her neck, his little body rising and falling in a pattern of sleep.

The next thing that came to her attention was not so pleasant. It was a voice, one she was positive could _not_ be matched to the wonderful smell and heat wrapped around her slim body and she felt annoyed that anyone would intrude so rudely on her dream.

"Well, I suppose she took your advice to heart, darlin'," a familiar voice commented, and chuckles made their way across the campsite to assault her sleeping form. Daine tried to push her way further down into the bedroll and drown out the annoying voices, but they reached her anyway. Slowly and accompanied by a confusing sense of loss, Daine allowed herself to wake the rest of the way. She was surprised to find that her dream did not fade. The smell and heat stayed, as did her comfort. Opening her eyes she blinked in the dawn light and tried to remember what was happening. Memory came slowly. Someone – probably a badger – had ripped out her bedroll. She had been freezing and Numair had - "Oh." She said the expletive out loud, and chuckles turned into full blown laughter. Daine and Numair had shared a bedroll, and were now blissfully (at least that was the word that came to Daine's mind) wrapped up in each other. She was pressed tightly against him and his arm was wrapped snuggly across her waist. His legs were tangled in hers. An unexpected flush started at her face and made its way down her body. Heat of a different sort pumped its way through her body and her breath hitched. She felt an overwhelming need to either turn in the arms that surrounded her and place her lips on their owner, or escape. Considering her audience, she chose the latter. Escape, however, was easier said than done. Every time she tried to disentangle herself from Numair, he would simply mumble something and pull her up against him. While part of her (a very large part) enjoyed it, another part of her was very aware of Alanna and George's laughter. Finally, she wiggled around in her bedroll to face the mage.

"Numair," she whispered, and couldn't help the smile that quirked on her lips at his frown. "Numair, it's time to wake up." After some coaxing she finally got him to open his eyes. She froze at the languid look he gave her, and his sleepy smile made her heart speed up to a previously unreached level.

"Nhg.." her attempt to speak came out sound like a garbled mess so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Numair, we – we have to wake up." Barely a whisper, yet it seemed to snap him out of his daze. His eyes widened, and his eyes flicked to a laughing redhead and her husband. Cheeks red, he helped Daine disentangle herself from the bedroll. Cool air hit her as she stood and instead of relief at finally freeing herself from Numair, she felt only a strange sense of loss. For one crazy moment she wondered how her friends would react if she climbed back into Numair's arms, but the thought was cut off by George. "Sleep well?"

The question was all it took to start the two on a fresh peal of laughter. "Oh, goddess, you should have seen your face when you finally woke up, Daine! And when Numair wouldn't let you out of the bedroll..." She doubled over in laughter.

"I what?" a still slightly dazed Numair asked from beside her. Cheeks flaming, Daine couldn't bring herself to look at her teacher.

"I was _cold_. An animal accidently ripped my bedroll" she pointed to the offending item "and Numair woke up. He was just being a _gentleman_." Her words only drove them to further laughter. With a huff, Daine stomped off to the latrine to regain her composure.

They got a late start that day, as Alanna helped Daine with repair her bedroll (as best as they could), and Numair went down to the beach to 'study' something or another. Daine had a feeling he was avoiding her, and tried not to let it get to her. "Well, this is the best we can do," Alanna said with a sigh. "At least you only have to use it for one more night."

True to her word, Pirate's Swoop came into view late the next day. Daine smiled at Alanna and George's whoops of happiness as they spurred their horses to a faster pace. Numair had relaxed around her sometime that afternoon, so she remained at a sedate pace next to him. "Lords, I'm going to take a three day long bath when we get in." She said with a sigh.

He smiled at her. "Come on, we'll let them have some time with their children. We'll stop in to see them tomorrow. Let's get home."

"You just want to get to your books," Daine said with a fake pout.

He just smiled. "Well, that too. But mostly I'm just excited that we're home." Her heart warmed at the 'we,' and she couldn't hold back her answering smile.

_I'm hungry_ Zek said, breaking her concentration. She rolled her eyes, and reached into her pocket to get some fruit for the animal. She then turned Cloud towards the tower where her and Numair would be living together for the next month, and a frightening anticipation took hold of her body. _I think I'm in trouble,_ she told Zek, and it didn't make her feel better when he agreed.

**Well, there's chapter three. Hopefully more fluff will ensue in Chapter 4!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Daine sat on the beach, watching the waves crash against white sand in the moonlight. She sat cross legged, muscles still relaxed from meditating, no particular thought floating through her mind. It felt nice to be alone after the few frenzied days of greeting friends and acquaintances that she hadn't seen since her last visit to Pirate's Swoop. She had especially been spending time with the Lioness' children, who had been her friends and admirers since her first visit to the small castle.  
A small smile played across her lips as she remembered how shocked she had felt at their height increases. The twins had shown her how well they had taken care of their ponies with pride, and a quick conversation with the animals had confirmed that Alanna's children did indeed take after their mother and father. Honor, responsibility, and kindness came naturally to the whole family.  
The scuffle of shoes behind her pulled Daine from her reminiscing, and a glance confirmed that she was no longer alone. Numair stood awkwardly behind her, one hand rubbing up and down the opposite arm.  
"May I join you?"  
Daine scoffed. "Why so formal? You know you always have a place by me." A blush worked it's way up her cheeks as she realized what she had said, but he was already sitting down next to her, seemingly unaware of her embarrassment. The last few days of not having to worry about death, destruction, or war had allowed the germ of a realization to grow in Daine's mind. She was falling for her teacher, and she didn't know what to do about it.  
"It's bright out tonight." His voice forced her from her thoughts, and she smiled up at him. Even sitting down he was a head taller than her. He shifted his position, and their arms brushed at the elbow.  
"Their were some whales just off the coast earlier - you could see them break the water a few times - but now they've moved out of range."  
He quirked an eyebrow. "The same ones that refused to help you the first time you met?"  
Daine nodded, and her expression turned thoughtful. "You know, after seeing war, I can't really blame them for thier lifestyle. If humans were more stubborn about it, maybe..." She let her sentence trail off, not needing to go any further. They both knew what they had lost in the war. Numair's hand moved to hers, laying face up on her knee from her earlier meditation, and squeezed it. Unable to help herself, she laced their fingers together, than leaned over so that her head rested on his shoulder. She held her breath as he stiffened for a moment, but she let out the air she was holding when he relaxed.  
They sat like that, unmoving, for a few minutes. Finally, he removed his hand from hers and sighed. "We should go to our rooms at the Swoop. We're getting up early to go riding with Alanna and her family." Daine sat up straight as he stood, seeming to take forever to get to his full height.  
She took his hand when he offered it, allowing him to pull her up. She stumbled, legs asleep from being in the same position for so long. Numair caught her against his chest, a small chuckle escaping. "Magelet, you've been clumsy lately."  
Daine didn't answer. Seemingly unbidden, her arms wrapped around his torso, and she pressed her cheek into his shirt, listening to his heartbeat.  
"Daine..."  
"I've been feeling jealous of Alanna and George. What they have...makes me feel lonely."  
Numair stiffened, and tried to take a step back, but Daine just went with him, unrelenting in her hold on him. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself, but seemed unable to stop her actions or words.  
"You know, George and Alanna were friends for a long time before they fell in love. I wonder...does that happen often?"  
"Daine, please." Was Numair's only reply, but now that she had started, she could not stop. Daine was no coward, after all, and now that she had realized her feelings, she had to keep going. "I think it must, because lately, I have been having a similar experience."  
"Daine, stop it."  
"Numair...you have to know that I..."  
"Veralidaine." This time, he was firm. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from following when he stepped back. She studied her feet, unable to force herself to look at his face. What would she see? Revulsion? Anger? Or worse, pity? All of her earlier boldness rushed out of her, and all that was left was an awful ache in her chest and tears stinging in her eyes.  
"So you don't feel the same way then." She said quietly. She mentally berated herself for sounding so pathetic.  
"Daine..." a strangled laugh escaped him. "Of course I feel the same way." Shocked, her head snapped up to search his face, a glimmer of hope bursting through her bleakness. His face did indeed look like that of a man who was in love. It also looked...guilty?  
"It's just...I'm so old, and you're so inexperienced...I don't want to take advantage..."  
She couldn't help it. She laughed. He stopped talking, shocked at her reaction. "Odds bobbs, Numair! I'm not some young, idiot maiden! I've fought in a war! I've lived through kidnappings, and mage attacks, and _Ozorne_! I am not easily taken advantage of!"  
"But, your reputation..."  
"My last name is Sarrasri. My reputation is already shot with those who care about such things." Her hands had left his chest and were planted firmly on her hips by the end of her sentence. "Do not treat me like a child. I have not been one since I was eleven. And if you can't see that just because I'm not one of your blonde, buxom, and...and..._flirty_ court ladies, well, then..."  
Her tirade was stopped by a kiss. It was just a tentative brush of lips, but it brought her thoughts to a screeching halt. Eyes wide, she could only stare at Numair when he pulled back.  
"Okay." He whispered.  
"O - Okay?" She stuttered out. "That's it? You're giving in?"  
A soft smile lit his face, and he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "I love you, Daine. It doesn't take much convincing." He leaned down slowly, probably to give her time to change her mind, or something foolishly noble like that, but the breath ghosting across her lips only served to make her melt into him when they finally connected. He brushed his lips against hers a few times, tentatively, until she growled with frustration pulled him into her. He didn't need further urging. He deepened thier kiss, only pulling back when lack of air forced him to. Daine stared at him, pulling oxygen into her lungs, and thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. At some point she had buried her hands into his hair, pulling most of the silky strands from his band. They now fell softly around a face illuminated by moonlight. He lips were full and red from kissing, and she was leaning in to claim them again when she heard a chuckle from behind her. With a gasp she spun around, and was surprised when she saw Alanna and George standing behind her.  
"We were...I mean...we just..." Daine felt her cheeks turn a bright red as the two laughed good naturedly.  
"So," Alanna said, "I guess you won't be needing your sleeping bag repaired, after all?


End file.
